


in death, sacrifice

by buffering



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alistair's not king, Bethany's a Warden, Dragon Age: Inquisition Quest - Here Lies the Abyss, Gen, Grey Wardens, Here Lies the Abyss, In the Fade, RIP, Rogue Hawke (Dragon Age), Sad, Spoilers, but i'm also very stubborn, depresso espresso, everything sucks, i firmly believe whoever gets stuck in the fade is alive, i kinda got sad writing this, not gonna lie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24544342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buffering/pseuds/buffering
Summary: But...well. Hawke had always been a selfless bastard.
Kudos: 4





	in death, sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all :D Because I am obsessed with Dragon Age, this idea's been bouncing around for a long time. I'm sure it's already been written, but oh well. Anytime I get to this part, I've never been able to sacrifice Hawke cuz I love her so much. I'm stubborn and believe whoever gets stuck in the Fade is alive.
> 
> Context: Alistair romanced the Warden, both remained Wardens and Anora became Queen. Hawke romanced Fenris and on good terms with Varric, as well as being Purple!Hawke. Bethany was saved in the Deep Roads and became a Warden. The Inquisitor is a female elf romancing...whoever. 
> 
> There's also a Tevene phrase in here, which is basically a respectful way to say goodbye.
> 
> Please enjoy, and let me know if there are any errors or feedback you have. Any errors are mine. :D

* * *

A choice, between her and the Warden hero. The killer of the Archdemon, along with his wife. Hawke would almost be intimidated being in his presence if not for her bravado. Two heroes in front of the Inquisitor and the Dalish elf is expected to choose. Her silvery-green eyes dart from Hawke to Alistair, and Hawke can almost see the millions of questions the Inquisitor is working through like calculations. It’s simple, Hawke thinks. The answer is obvious. 

Alistair is a Grey Warden, he signed up for killing darkspawn and fighting the good fight. He knew what to expect when becoming a Warden. He’s dying, just like all the Wardens are (she really needs to write Bethany more), and what better death for a Warden than fighting a massive demon in the Fade? ‘In death, sacrifice’, right? Hawke can tell the Inquisitor is thinking the same thing, eyes staying on the Warden for just a bit too long, shoulders just starting to square. 

But...well. Hawke had always been a selfless bastard.

Maybe all that logic was right, and Alistair ‘should’ be the one to die, but his life was not over. The Wardens would need strong leadership, and he was that leader. As much as she’d hide it under scathing sarcasm and snark, Hawke had a bleeding heart, helping as many as she could even if they didn’t deserve it. She’d helped Gamlen reunite with his daughter despite him being a total ass, helped Merrill with the eluvian despite the elf being a blood mage. Hell, she’d spared  _ Anders’ _ life despite him killing hundreds of innocents, despite the wrongness of her compassion screaming in her chest. 

She tried not to think about her friends, tried and failed to not think about how devastated Varric (her best fucking friend) would be when seeing her missing from the party. Bethany would understand eventually, but she’d be left alone with no family except Uncle. And...Fenris. Fenris would have hollow sadness fueling his rage instead of anything else. He would be fine. He’d have to be. 

Her eyes sparked with salty tears as she leaned into Alistair’s ear. “Tell Bethany I’m sorry,” she breathed as the Inquisitor’s mouth opened to sentence Alistair to death. With all the strength she could muster, Hawke pushed the Warden and Inquisitor away from her, drawing her daggers as she took a step backwards. Both their eyes turned wide as she winked, gave them a shit-eating grin, and turned to run towards the Nightmare. She half-expected her chest to be bruised from how hard her heart was beating like it was trying to burst from her body. 

One, two, three slashes with her daggers as she danced, black blood spraying her armour and face. There, now she was the Champion in full, a streak of blood on her face and all. Her body was a weapon as she saw herself with Fenris one last time, so many things needed to be said but not enough time. “Vitae benefaria,” she muttered as she dodged spindly legs and dripping teeth. She’d picked up some Tevene from him, although her pronunciation was usually off a tiny bit and he’d correct her, but it would always be with a half-smile, and then she’d repeat the phrase correctly and he’d nod with soft eyes, and -

This is when he’d shut her up with a kiss. 

She glanced over to the side, relief nearly weakening her grip on her daggers as each person vanished to Thedas. The Inquisitor was last, looking at her with big, dewy eyes that reminded Hawke of Merrill’s, and she thinks it must be a Dalish thing. 

Lavellan vanishes, and Hawke is alone. 


End file.
